


Hypnotising

by Twykad



Series: Malec Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, SO MUCH FLUFF, alec is in love, alec spies on magnus, magnus knows, there is 420 words lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: malec week! day7: missing sceneAlec watches Magnus getting ready for Max's party





	Hypnotising

Alec enters to Magnus’ loft, music is echoing from the warlock’s bedroom and as Alec opens his mouth to call for his boyfriend, he realises that he probably won’t be heard and decides to join him instead. The shadowhunter quietly opens the warlock’s bedroom door, holding back a smile at the idea of surprising his boyfriend.

 

It’s him who’s surprised in the end, Magnus is half naked, just wearing a quite tight boxer and his face is bare of makeup. He is beautiful like that, without any artifice. His hair is down, still wet from the shower Alec guesses he just took. Some drops are sliding down his toned body and Alec can’t move, hypnotised by how gorgeous the warlock is like that. At least six tuxedo are in front of him and he is staring at them, shifting slightly on his feet and humming to the song he is listening to, brows furrowed in concentration. He closes his eyes and stop moving. Alec smiles and leans against the door, observing his incredibly cute and insanely hot boyfriend. The warlock seems to come to some conclusion because he nods to himself, opens his eyes and after a wave of his hand only two suits remains. He then turns to join his bathroom, dance-walking a bit as the chorus comes. Alec hesitates an instant and finally follows Magnus, finding quickly a post to look at him without being seen.

 

Alec has never been so much make up in his whole life and he almost want to laugh at that so he bite his lips. There is a lot of colours but Magnus, after looking at them intensely, sighs and closes his palette before putting it back. He changes the song with a flick of his fingers and starts applying all kind of products that are mystery for Alec, whispering the lyrics of the song at the same time. Alec finds himself slightly disappointed that Magnus choses to but black makeup instead of one of the colours he has seen.

 

“You know it’s quite impolite to spy on people don’t you Alexander?”

 

Alec startles and opens his mouth to find an excuse as a deep blush creeps at his cheeks but Magnus chuckles, turning to him with a wide grin.

 

“Don’t worry darling, I’m not mad, I like the thought of having your eyes on me anyway.”

 

Alec grins back and comes closer. Magnus eyes are shining and Alec can’t help but gently kissing the warlock’s lips. 

 

“Hi.” He says

“Hi, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
